Talk:Klingon ranks
Colonel I really don't think there is any evidence that Colonel in the Klingon system means anything different than colonel -- military terminology places colonel equivalent with naval post-captain -- so i can't see why we would put a note in this article that is was equivalent to any admiral grade -- there has never been any such reference in a canon Star Trek production -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:47, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) Likewise for the addition of a new rank scheme that also has no explanation, for standard ranks usually place general equivalent to admiral and brigadier equivalent to commodore or one-star rear admiral. There has been no evidence to contradict this either. Barring any other canon explanation i think the likeliest case that Klingon ship captains are exactly equivalent in rank to Klingon colonels, and that the rest of the ranks are similar to their standard equivalents. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:56, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I would suggest that perhaps Klingon ranks do not hold Colonels in nearly as high esteem as earth forces tend to. Perhaps Colonel in, in fact, a lower rank than commander. I think this would follow well from the Klingon attitude towards Captain Kirk during the trail, and assigning an officer who is just high ranking enough not to be insulting, but to low to be useful in such a high court. Perhaps Colonel ranks above Lieutenant and below Commander. – Maevok 13:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I must say, I have not been able to find an example of a Klingon Commander subordinate to a Klingon Captain. Given the ranks are closer to each other than Captain, Commander, and Commodore/Rear Admiral. But it is just as possible that, becuase of Kor's failure at Organia he very well could have been demoted to Captain by the encounter in "The Time Trap."– Maevok 20:21, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Comparisons I've removed the comparisons to Starfleet or realworld ranks as there's no evidence to support them - We should just state the order in which they're ranked as they appear on the show. — Morder 21:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Commander and Captain What is the source for Commander being a senior rank to Captain in the Klingon system? -- 15:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :It is never explicitly stated, but the example we use is that Captains have only been seen to command individual ships, usually smaller birds-of-prey, and Commanders (like Kor and Kurn) command entire invasion forces, or bird-of-prey squadrons.--Maevok 15:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I don't think that is at all true. The only relevant example I can find so far that isn't mentioned in the article's bgnotes, is that Kurn was a commander in "Sins of the Father", the captain in "Redemption II" and later still in "Sons of Mogh". That is the only depiction I see of it being represented as an advancement in rank. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 13:43, April 20, 2017 (UTC)